Sailor Moon Protecting the Future
by Taracova Universa
Summary: This story is the big Spotlight for Sailor Universe and her crew. She must protect Sailor Galaxy with her life, like Sailor Destiny must protect sailor Mini Moon. In this story Sailor Universe finds out she has a daughter, Sailor Destiny. Also The Evil Qu


_**Sailor Moon**_

_**Protecting the Future**_

**By Rachel & Jessica Seltzer **

**(Where we left off in "Sailor Moon and the New Scouts")**

Sensara (the new princess of the moon) started toward the door, until she heard something behind her. She spun around quickly and saw a golden glowing princess like figure. "Huh, who are you? I demand to know!" Sensara Yelled. "Now, now Sensara there is no need for yelling. I am Queen Rosalina! I too want to hear this legend." Queen Galaxy said softly. "Then follow me." Replied Sensara (still dressed as Sailor Mercury).

"Sorry it took me so long girls. I wanted to try on my new look." Said Sensara (still dressed as Sailor Mercury). Queen Galaxy then lifted her hand toward the girls hinting for them to say nothing. Galaxy then sat at the table with the others. "This legend began when Serena was still in rein:

_Long, long ago a prince from Earth came to the moon and fell in love with the moon Princess. The Prince from Earth swore to protect the Princess and her Kingdom. While The Prince went and fought Evil Queen Beryl, The Princess was left unguarded. All the Princess could do was wait, wait for the day that he would come back and marry her. _

I Sensara am the new Princess of the moon, since Serena had given it up to continue being Sailor Moon. So I have been waiting for my Prince from Earth, and this Prince is Darien. We were meant to be, it is our Destiny." Said Sensara. "So I see, but I'm afraid that I can't allow you to marry Darien!" exclaimed Sailor Universe. "Well whether you like it or not Darien and I are destined to be together, and we are going to get married tonight!" Shouted Princess Sensara. "Not without a fight!" exclaimed Universe as she stood up. "Nonsense your to weak remember." Said Princess Sensara. "If I may interrupt for just a minute. Sensara do you remember when I was all golden glowing, and all of the gold glow went passed you headed for the conference room?" asked Queen Galaxy. "Yes I do. But what does that have to do with this?" Sensara asked. "Universe." Said Galaxy. "It was Universian glow. A gift from my people. But also a gift from my Master, the Immortality goddess Kida. So now I am my self again, and stronger then ever." Said Universe.

"Fine we shall have a battle. If I win I get to keep Mercury and her powers as my own and Darien and I will get married. Last but not least if you lose you will be my slave for eternity, and your powers will become mine. Not only will I get your universe powers I will also become the Immortal goddess Taracovia! Understand?" said Sensara. "Fine but if I win you will not Marry Darien and you will let Mercury go back to Earth!" Said Universe. "It's a deal!" said Sensara "We will have our battle in a couple of days, so that I may prepare. Until then I don't want to see you on the moon. If I do you will automatically for fit! Understand?" asked Sensara. "Until then, you will postpone your wedding! Understand?" asked Sailor Universe. "Fine! Now be gone!" Sensara shouted. The Sailor Trio then disappeared.

"Darien I'm sorry but I have no choice but to postpone our wedding!" exclaimed Sensara. "But, why don't you love me?" asked Darien. "Yes I do…" said Sensara. Sensara then held up her Sensarian Crystal (The Sensarian crystal is also known as the **Crystal of jealousy**) "I call upon the powers of the Sensarian moons, grant me your power! _**Sensarian Crisis Power!**_" shouted Sensara. All of a sudden Sensara transformed into her original form, the Sensarian moon princess. "What's going on?" asked Darien. "If I can't marry you now then no one will ever marry you not even princess Serena! They said I couldn't marry you yet, until our battle, just in case I lose, I want to make sure that your gone and Renee is no more! **Sensarian Human** …" started Sensara. "Stop right there in the name of the stars and sun we will punish you! I am Sailor Sun (Dawn), and I am Sailor Star (Karoline), we are the Sailor Scouts of the Solar System!" The two mystery guests shouted. "What do you want?" asked Sensara "We came here to collect Darien and Mercury and her powers until after the battle!" exclaimed Sailor Star. "Not without a fight! **Sensarian Ice** **Revolution!**" Shouted Sensara. A blast of Ice then engulfed Sailor Star. "Sailor Star! **Sun Beam Attack**!" Yelled Sailor Sun. A stream of fire circled Sailor Star, but Sailor Suns powers had no effect on the ice around Sailor Star. "UN Freeze my sister or else you'll feel my wrath!" exclaimed Sailor Sun. "Oh boo who I'm scared!" said Princess Sensara "Well I warned you! **Sun Fire Explosion**!" shouted Sailor Sun. A huge Fireball was heading straight for Sensara. "**Orbit Ice Crystals Shimmer**!" yelled a mysterious voice. The shimmering Ice crystals had formed a barrier around Sensara to protect her. "Whose there?" asked Sailor Sun. "Well for one thing at least I'm not trying to murder anybody!" the mysterious voice laughed? "I am Sailor Orbit! (Alexis) The third and final sailor scout of the Solar System. You and Sailor Star are my sisters we are known as the Sailor Solar Trio. We were sent here to protect Sensara and her kingdom from all evil that may come this way, so if I were you apologize!" exclaimed Sailor Orbit.

"Sorry we didn't realize, your Majesty, that it was you Princess Sensara." Said the two girls. "Well you can make up for it by helping me with my battle this afternoon." Said Sensara. "Sure anything but first we need Darien, Mercury and her powers." Replied Sailor Star. "Fine you may have them, you will find that Mercury is in the dungeon and Darien's over there of course… wait where did he go!" yelled Sensara. "We must find him!" shouted Sailor Orbit. "No time! It's time for the battle!" answered Sensara. "Alright lets go then." Said Sailor Orbit.

The Forbidden Trio was already out on the battlefield waiting for Sensara. "Wait who are they?" asked Sailor Universe "And who are you?" asked Sailor Star. "I am Sailor Universe, that's all you need to know right now, anyway! And these are Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Planet. We are the Forbidden Sailor Trio!" exclaimed Universe. "Well I am Sailor Orbit, I am Sailor Star, and I am Sailor Sun. We are known as the Sailor Solar Trio, the Sailor Scouts of the Solar System!" exclaimed the three mystery guests. "In case you are wondering these are my toughest warriors Galaxy!" snapped Sensara.

"Alright girls lets get ready to fight." Said Sensara. "Wait what do you mean lets, you are the one battling!" exclaimed Galaxy. "You never said I couldn't have help," said Sensara. "Then fine Planet and I will help Universe." Said Galaxy. "No that's okay, you know I can take them all out at once." Said Universe. "No that's impossible only the Immortal goddess Taracovia could do that!" shouted Sailor Star. "Wow you really don't know me at all do you? Because if you knew who I was then you would know that the Immortal goddess is looking strait at you!" exclaimed Sailor Universe. "No you couldn't be, everyone knows that she is just a myth." Answered Sailor Star. "Well I guess she will have to prove herself to you." Said Planet.

"Ok then try this on for size, **_Orbit Ice crystals Shimmer_**!" shouted Sailor Orbit. All of a sudden the Ice crystals had formed a barrier around Universe, but Universe wasn't who she seemed to be. "Universe give me strength! **Universe Immortal Staff**, ok, I call upon the Power of the Immortal goddess Kida once again turn me into my true form!" screamed Universe. Then there stood the Immortal goddess Taracovia. "_**Immortal Fireballs Surround**_!" yelled Taracovia. The barrier of Ice then melted away. "She does exist, Sensara you never mentioned an undefeatable opponent!" exclaimed Sailor Sun. "Oh, Orbit, try this on for size! **_Universe Immortal Deadly Rage!_**" A huge dark cloud engulfed Sailor Orbit and left her with nothing but an ounce of energy, thus she fell to the ground. "No Orbit, Come on girls get in there and give it all you got!" Cried Sensara. "_**Starry chains encircle**_!" screamed Sailor Star. Chains of stars hit Universe, but with the wave of her hand she had shielded herself before they reached her. "I don't understand why you just don't give up. **_Universe Immortal Ice Blast_**!" replied The Immortal goddess Taracovia. A huge blast of Ice hit Sailor Star with a mighty force. "Ahh, … … help me …" screamed Sailor Star. "I surrender!" screamed Sailor Sun. "You do, but I don't." said Princess Sensara. Sailor Sun then ran off. "_**Sensarian human Rebirth**_!" shouted Sensara. "Oh no, watch out Taracovia! **_Earth Elemental shield_**!" Screamed Sailor Planet. Just then a huge green barrier shielded Taracovia from the Rebirth spell. "I told you that I didn't need any help! **Universe Immortal Staff!** I call upon the powers of the Universe please give me the power to trap Sensara in her own crystal for all of eternity until I die! _**Universe Deadly rage sacrifice**_!" Screamed the Immortal goddess Taracovia. A huge dark cloud engulfed Taracovia, thus she fell to the ground. Just then Sensara's crystal was glowing. Sensara's crystal then floated into the sky. "What's going on!" shouted Sensara. "You are getting what you asked for!" said Galaxy. But instead of what Taracovia pleaded, Sensara's crystal just shattered. Once again a mysterious voice said, "You have not fulfilled your destiny! Rise Universe and stand once again next to Galaxy in your rightful place!" Then the voice was gone as Sailor Universe rose as strong as ever. "No my crystal!" screamed Sensara. "No! Why is she still here! Why didn't my powers work!" cried Universe. With the wave of her hand Universe disappeared. "Oh no, this is serious. Planet lets go we have work to do we must go and find Taracova." Said Galaxy. Galaxy and Planet then disappeared.

"Well, well the poor Princess has fallen and can't get up. You know Sensara I can restore your crystal!" said a mysterious voice. "Who's there, and I'd do anything to regain my crystal." Pleaded Sensara. "Well some people call me Sailor Crescent, but you can call me Emma. Now you said that you would do anything, even give up your throne to me. If you do, I will give you a great power, I will transform you into any Sailor Scout of your choice. But then there are the consequences." Replied Sailor Crescent. "Yes I would even give you my throne to have my crystal back, but if you grant me any power I choose, you said there was consequences?" asked Sensara. "Yes, if I grant you the power of any Sailor Scout then you must work for me and do anything I tell you to do." Replied Sailor Crescent. "Yes, Please I'll do anything to have my crystal." Pleaded Sensara once again. "But, first you must choose a Sailor Scout." commanded Sailor Crescent. "I choose Sailor Black Hole." Replied Sensara. "Very Well in a month I will grant you that power. Here is your crystal, **_Crescent rejuvenation_**!" Shouted Sailor Crescent. A dark portal opened in the sky, and Sensara's crystal appeared. The portal then disappeared. "Your first Mission: Marry Darien and give birth to a child. This child will become my daughter! Understand?" asked Sailor Crescent. "Yes of course, your majesty!" exclaimed Sensara. "I shall return in a month!" shouted Sailor Crescent; she then disappeared.

Sensara then returned to her castle and saw that Mercury and her powers have been taken like Universe said, so she had wondered what really happened to Darien, where is he? It was getting late and Sensara had decided to return to her room and think about what Sailor Crescent said. When Sensara entered her room she found Darien lying across the bed. "I thought you would of left because I lost the battle, and so I can't marry you." Said Sensara. "Of course you can we were meant for each other, I love you with all my heart, let me see your hand." Commanded Darien. So then Sensara walked over to her bed, and Darien stood up and took a small pink box out of his pocket. "Sensara, will you marry me?" asked Darien as he opened the box and took out the 100-caret diamond ring. "Of course I will marry you!" said Sensara. So then Darien had slipped the ring onto Sensara's finger and kissed her hand.

Galaxy and Planet had just arrived back at Queen Galaxy's castle, where they had found a note from Universe. It said:

Dear Galaxy&Planet,

Don't bother searching for me; I am on my way to the Immortal realm to seek advice from the great one Kida. In my place I am sending my daughter, she will arrive in a couple of days. Until then don't let Sensara marry Darien, or else Renee, the future Sailor Scout of Destiny will be no more, and well… my daughter as well.

Taracova

"Well first of all, who knew she had a daughter?" asked Jennifer. "I thought you knew!" exclaimed Rosalina. "Knew what?" asked Jennifer. "Here sit, and I will tell you the story:

_As you know you're the up grade, of Sailor Jupiter, and I am the up grade of Sailor Mars. Now I know this is going to be hard to believe but Taracova is the only upgraded version of Sailor Moon. Yes this means that Darien and Taracova in the future are somewhat bonded and thus spiritually Taracova bears a daughter. So then Taracova's daughter is the only upgraded version of Sailor Mini Moon. So yes this means Taracova's daughter is… well…Sailor Destiny! Taracova's daughters name is Caranovia!_

Now we must get back to Sensara's castle and stop that wedding!" exclaimed Rosalina. "Well we better transform first," said Jennifer. "**Galaxy Planet Power!**" exclaimed Jennifer. Jennifer then transformed into her true form Sailor Planet. "Well let me see, I better not go as Sailor Galaxy while Taracova is away, **Galaxy Golden Power**!" exclaimed Rosalina. Rosalina then transformed into her ultimate form Queen Galaxy.

Back at Sensara's palace, Sensara and Darien were just about to walk down the isle when they herd the trumpets sound. Sensara looked very confused because she thought everyone was here. "What is it dear?" asked Darien. "I thought everyone was here!" exclaimed Sensara. But just before the doors opened they herd a large blast on the other side of the room. When the smoke cleared they saw a mysterious short girl in a pink uniform that resembled the immortal goddess Taracova, but then again she resembled Darien. "**Destiny Earthquake**!" shouted the mysterious girl. A strike of an earthquake had stricken the alter, and thus it was destroyed, at the same time the doors had opened and Queen Galaxy and Planet were here. "Queen Galaxy I am very honored that you came to our wedding, but you must stop that intruder. She is ruining my wedding. Please help me!" Screamed Sensara. Galaxy paid no mind to Sensara and went over to Darien. "Galaxy…" Sensara started. But with the wave of Queen Rosalina lifted hand and Sensara could no longer speak, because in Galaxy's ultimate form she is stronger then anyone. Her power was just as equal as Universe's true form. "Rosalina, it's been a long time. My mother had to send me out early. She said something went terribly wrong but, didn't tell me exactly what it was." Exclaimed the intruder. "Oh, Sensara I would like for you to meet Taracova's daughter Caranovia. She is also known as Sailor Destiny! Oh and by the way if you're wondering how Taracova had a daughter without a husband, because Taracova is the upgrade of Sailor Moon. And in the future Sailor Moon and Darien will get married and so thus Taracova is spiritually bonded to Darien thus she bore a daughter, now for more important matters." Said Queen Galaxy. Queen Galaxy walks over to Darien and says as she lifts her staff, "Darien its time to sleep! **Galaxy Time Protection**!" A pink cloud engulfed Darien. "**Galaxy eternal sleep**!" shouted Queen Rosalina. Within a blink of an eye Darien fell a sleep. Sensara fell to her knees and wept silently.

"I'm sorry Sensara but I must do this. In the name of my mother Taracova I will punish you for trying to rewrite the future! I call upon the power of the Immortal goddess Taracovia turn me into my Ultimate form! **Destiny Immortal Power**!" exclaimed Sailor Destiny. All of a sudden Destiny floated in the air and transformed into an Immortal goddess with a glowing pink light around her whole body. She was dressed in a silk pink shimmering gown. Her pink hair was pointed toward the ceiling and it stayed that way, and on her forehead was a different Universian symbol, it was the Universian symbol of the future ( ). "I am the daughter of the Immortal goddess Taracovia. I am the Immortal goddess Caranovia!" "But how could this still be Darien and I will have a child, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be mine for long. You see…" started Sensara. "Well, well, well. You didn't complete your mission Sensara. Oh well at least I will still get my child." Yelled a mysterious voice. "No! Please Sailor Crescent, please let me keep the child as my own she's all I got!" pleaded Sensara. "NO! We had a deal remember if I restored your crystal you and Darien would get married and bare me a daughter!" screamed Sailor Crescent. "Quick Planet teleport Darien back to my kingdom!" yelled Queen Galaxy. "Yes your Majesty, **Planet Galaxy Teleportation!**" Screamed Planet. "No! **Crescent Fury bound**!" screamed Sailor Crescent. Caranovia ran in front of the power that crescent let forth and said, "**Destiny Immortal shield**!" Destiny had shielded where Planet and Darien were in the mist of Teleportation. When Planet and Darien were gone Destiny broke her shield. "Who are you? What are you? There isn't even a scratch on you!" exclaimed Crescent. "I am the Daughter of the Immortal goddess Taracovia, I am The Immortal Goddess Caranovia!" replied Caranovia. "Well still a deal is a deal." Yelled Crescent. Crescent ran toward Sensara and said, "**Crescent deadly stake**!" Crescent had driven a stake through Sensara's mind. Crescent then disappeared. "Oh no Sensara!" yelled Caranovia. "Queen Galaxy I have no choice!" screamed Caranovia. "I must remove the child inside of her or else it will die!" Galaxy ran over to where Caranovia and Sensara were. "Well where do you plan on putting it?" asked Galaxy. Caranovia took her hand that was glowing with a pink shimmering light and placed it on Sensara's stomach, and took her other hand that was also glowing and placed it on Galaxy's Stomach. "**HERE**!" exclaimed Caranovia. Once the transfer was completed Caranovia flew backward and hit the wall. "Ahhhh…" screamed Caranovia. Sensara's body floated in the air and disappeared, for Galaxy had sent it to the Immortal realm so they could trace the power of the stake back to crescent. "Oh no Caranovia!" Galaxy ran toward Caranovia and quickly knelt down to see what was wrong with her. (Caranovia had powered back down to destiny.)"… … The power… was just… too strong. I wasn't… ready for that… kind of power. Rosalina please take care of Princess Sensarity… … Goodbye for now…" whispered Destiny. "Please Galaxy, I'll take her from here." Said a familiar voice. "Taracova! Your back!" cried Galaxy. "Tell me did she transform into her Ultimate form?" asked Taracova. "Yes she did, but it was to save us all." Replied Galaxy. Taracova knelt down next to her daughter. "The power was too strong for her! Why didn't you stop her?" asked Taracova angrily "I'm no match against your daughter and you know that!" yelled Galaxy. "Fine I understand. I call upon the power of Universe give me your power! **Universe Galaxy Star Power**!" Taracova then transformed into Sailor Universe. While Taracova had transformed, life had come to Sailor Destiny. "Caranovia your alright, I knew I shouldn't of sent you!" exclaimed Taracova. "Mom please, I'm fine. Right now we must find Sailor Crescent!" exclaimed Caranovia. "Your right, _**Universe Line Of Sight**_." Said Sailor Universe. "I see where she is, it looks like she's on earth!" cried Universe. "Well she might be there looking for Renee or the Golden Key. Or maybe even both!" exclaimed Galaxy.

After they had found out where she is, Taracova and Caranovia went to Earth to get the help of the original five Sailor Scouts to find out exactly where on Earth she (Sailor Crescent) might be and Galaxy went back to the Golden City of Galaxy to make sure that Darien arrived safely. "Mother do you know where exactly Rosalina sent Sensara's body?" asked Caranovia. "Yes, I do. But that is none of your concern, for you are still in training. That is why I must ask you to return to the Immortal realm." Commanded Taracova. "But, mother I wanted to help track down Sailor Crescent!" Exclaimed Caranovia. "I said No! Listen you haven't learned about your weakness yet. Believe me I was almost killed by our weakness. And besides your time to partake in this world has not come, you will know when it is time, you can feel it in your heart." Said Taracova. "Ok mom, but only because I haven't learned about our weakness. **Destiny Immortal Teleportation**!" shouted Caranovia. Caranovia then teleported to the Immortal Realm of Universe.

Taracova found her self-walking along the road surrounded my humans. She quickly found an ally and hid. "Now to find Serena and the others. **Universe Galaxy Star Power**!" Shouted Taracova. Taracova then transformed into Sailor Universe. "Universe give me your strength. **Universe Line Of Sight**!" exclaimed Sailor Universe. "Ah, I see they are at rays temple. Perfect young Renee's there." Said Universe. (Universe then powered down to Taracova.)

So then Taracova made her way to rays temple. As she was walking up the stairs she could here the Sailor Scouts having their meeting. She then jumped up into the trees and sat on a thick branch so that she could overhear their conversation, Taracova could tell that they had just started. "So Serena how has Renee been since you know, she can't remember what happened?" asked Amy. "Well she s been acting a little different lately. But I'm glad because she didn't miss any school since it was the summer she was gone. But most of all Amy I'm glad to have you back." Said Serena. "Thanks." Replied Amy. "So Amy you said that there were two new Sailor Scouts, who are they?" Asked Ray. "I'm not sure really… wait there's someone here!" exclaimed Amy. "But I don't see any one." Said Leta. "Well just in case meetings over." Said Nina. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that girls. Because our meeting has just begun!" exclaimed Taracova as she jumped down from the tree branch. "Who are you?" asked Amy. "Well, you could just say that I'm the strongest warrior you'll ever know! My name is Taracova. I was sent here by the one I protect to track down the one called Sailor Crescent, for she has killed Princess Sensara." Said Taracova "Who do you protect?" asked Serena "I protect, the Queen of all the Galaxy. She is of no importance to you." Replied Taracova. "If your so interested in this Sailor Crescent then just who are you?" asked Amy "Well lets just say I'm one of you. Meaning I know who you are, I have for centuries!" exclaimed Taracova. Taracova then points to each of them and says, "Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus." "Are you a Sailor Scout too?" asked Leta. Well I am known as many things but to you I am…" Taracova started to say but then stopped. "I sense something strange, she's here, but where. Just in case Amy take Renee inside you too Serena no one must find her or the golden key!" exclaimed Taracova. Taracova then put her fingers to her forehead and summoned Jennifer (Sailor Planet). Amy and Serena had done what Taracova had asked, just then Jennifer appeared. Taracova looked Jennifer in the eyes and said "Shena herino (Shena herino means "She's here" in the Universian Language)!" "Right, **Planet Galaxy Power**!" shoutedJennifer. Jennifer had then transformed into Sailor Planet, right in front of Nina, Leta, and Ray's faces. "Planet give me your power! I call upon the powers of all the earth elementals I curse this temple! Any one with an evil heart will instantly die if they enter the temple! **Planet Elemental Curse**!" screamed Sailor Planet. "Who are you?" asked Ray. "I am Sailor Planet I control all Earth Elementals I am also one of the toughest warriors of the Galaxy." Answered Planet. Everyone's attention was then drawn to a young woman standing in the gateway to the temple. "Its her! Planet, keep her busy we'll be back. Follow me girls." Commanded Taracova. Taracova led Nina, Leta, and Ray into the temple where Amy, Renee and Serena were. "Now we must transform," said Taracova. "**Mars Star Power**!" shouted Ray. Ray then transformed into Sailor Mars. "**Venus Star Power**!" Shouted Nina. Nina then transformed into Sailor Venus. "**Jupiter Star Power**!" Shouted Leta. Leta then transformed into Sailor Jupiter. "Now for me, **Universe Galaxy Star Power**!" shouted Taracova. "I am Sailor Universe, the ultimate warrior of the galaxy!" said Sailor Universe. "Should I come too?" asked Amy. "No stay here and protect Renee and Serena! Lets go girls!" answered Universe.

As soon as they got out side they saw that planet was trembling. "Planet!" exclaimed Sailor Universe. "Oh were just warming up!" exclaimed Sailor Crescent. "Why are you here?" asked Sailor Universe. "Well, quite frankly I think that that is none of your business! **Crescent deadly stake**!" shouted Sailor Crescent. Sailor Crescent ran toward Planet with a stake of power ready to kill planet. "No! Watch out Planet." Screamed Universe. In a flash Universe had ran toward planet and pushed her out of the way and took the stake into herself. "Ahhhh…" screamed Universe as she fell to the ground. "You haven't seen the last of me!" exclaimed Sailor Crescent as she jumped up into the trees. "Oh no, you don't. **Venus Love Chain Encircle**!" shouted Sailor Venus. "I missed its to late, any how is she alright planet?" asked Sailor Venus. "Yes she is fine, just watch and you will see. After that battle I think you should know the truth about Universe and… well Renee too." Said Sailor Planet. Universe stood up and said, "I call upon the power of the Immortality goddess Kida turn me into my true form **Universe Immortal Power**!" Then Universe rose toward the sky. There was a silver light surrounding her, "I am the Immortality goddess Taracovia!" Taracovia then pulled the stake from her stomach and crushed it in her hands. She then floated to the ground and with the wave of her hand she healed planet. Planet was then healed completely. "You said that we need to know the truth about Taracova and Renee, what do you mean?" Questioned Sailor Mars. "We will tell you the truth but this is not the place to discuss such matters. Planet, screen the earth and its orbit for any signs of Sailor Crescent's presence on this planet." Commanded Taracovia. "**Planet Screen**!" shouted Sailor Planet. "Lets see, yea. I sense her she's on a star. I don't know exactly where in orbit though." Said Sailor Planet. "We need to get a hold of Sailor Star. She knows all the stars. She should be able to tell us where exactly she is." Said Taracovia. "Great idea!" Exclaimed Sailor Venus. Planet then took out her mini hand held laptop. "It's searching, oh I found her she is in the Golden City. I will try to reach her. Taracovia she is not coming through, what should we do?" Questioned Planet with a confused expression. "We will have to go there in person to find her. Should we go as a team or individual?" Questioned Planet. "Well I think we should all go as a team, because there is a lot we need to talk about," answered Taracovia. Taracovia then powered back down to Sailor Universe.

So they gathered up a few items, and then left for the Golden City. "**Universe Galaxy Crystal Portal**!" shouted Sailor Universe. A huge white portal with a golden light appeared out of nowhere. "Now, everyone no talking until we arrive at the golden city. If someone is to talk then the queen will fire bombs on us!" exclaimed Universe. So then they walked through the portal, With Universe carrying Renee in her arms and Serena along side of her, Planet was walking along side Leta, Amy and Nina were walking along side of each other and followed by Ray. Soon they had arrived at a big golden gate. "Whom are you?" a voice called out. "It is I Sailor Planet returning with Sailor Universe, Renee, and the original five Sailor Scouts." Said Sailor Planet. The big golden gate then opened and there stood Sailor Star to greet them. "Where is Queen Galaxy?" asked Sailor Universe. "I was going to ask you the same thing. All I found was this letter addressed to you." Answered Sailor Star. The letter states:

Dear Sailor Universe,

I have gone to Nakomia to help Caranovia out with a battle in a small village, not to worry I will return home soon. If you need some help Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orbit have joined our side, so they would be happy to help. Good luck on finding Sailor Crescent!

Queen Rosalina

P.S Caranovia will be coming back with me.

"She has gone to Nakomia to help my daughter Caranovia, that is where Renee comes in, Serena do you remember when I gave you that Golden Key; I told you to give it to Renee on her sixteenth birthday?" asked Sailor Universe. "Yes, Why its right here." Said Serena as she handed it to Sailor Universe.

To be continued in

Its sequel:

Sailor Moon and the Golden Key!


End file.
